roblox_battlebotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraviolent
Ultraviolent is a robot in ROBLOX BattleBots. It wasn't too successful, only winning every other fight. Ultraviolent is perhaps the oldest robot in the series, having competed in Robloxian Robot Wars and then This is Fighting Roblox season 3.5. Design Ultraviolent is a six-wheeled push bot with lifting forks that are designed to get the opponent's wheels off the floor so they can't push back. It was also covered in lights that were solely for decoration. Wheel guards were originally planned but were scrapped for unknown reasons. Robot History Season 1 Ultraviolent was an unneeded alternate, but it did compete in an exhibition match against fellow alternate Son of Whyachi. Ultraviolent was on the back foot in the first couple of seconds, losing one of its lifting forks and getting spun away. After losing a wheel, Ultraviolent got under Son of Whyachi and slammed it into the wall and the force of the impact flipped S.O.W over where it was counted out, giving Ultraviolent the win by K.O. Season 2 Ultraviolent was an alternate for the series and went unneeded, however it competed in an Exhibition Match against Spine Tickler. This match went very well for Ultraviolent as it was able to easily avoid the hammer and shoved Spine Tickler around with ease, flipping it over at one point. Ultraviolent won a 3-0 judges decision. Season 3 Ultraviolent first competed in a qualification rumble against fallen champions Bad Kitty and newcomer Meta Mayhem. After losing a wheel to Bad Kitty, Ultraviolent sat immobile for a few seconds due to being centered on an uneven peice of floor before freeing itself with its lifting forks. Ultraviolent then got Bad Kitty stuck on the wheel that it had ironically ripped off earlier. Since Meta Mayhem was immobilized earlier, they were counted out, giving Ultraviolent the win by K.O. and advancing it to the round of 32. Here Ultraviolent would have faced Vanquish, however it had problems with its drive and forfeited, eliminating it from the competition. Ultraviolent wasn't finished yet as it competed in an exhibition match against Spine Tickler. Much like the first match, Ultraviolent proved to be the one with the lower ground clearance and pushed Spine Tickler around until time ran out. Ultraviolent won a 3-0 judges decision. Season 4 Ultraviolent once again faced Spine Tickler in its first match. Much like the first two matches, Ultraviolent dominated and won 21-0 when time ran out. Ultraviolent next faced last season's semifinalist Blacksmith. After taking a barrage of shots from Blackamith, Ultraviolent got under Blacksmith and kept it over the kill saws, tearing up a wheel. Blacksmith got free an landed another blow before getting shoved into the wall. After tanking another blow, Ultraviolent used its lifting forks as clamps and grabbed Blacksmith, allowing it to control the next 30 seconds of the match by dragging Blacksmith into the hazards, but Blacksmith was landing blow after blow as this was happening. Time ran out and Ultraviolent won an incredibly close 21-20 judges decision. Win/Loss record